Divergent Light
by Coco Apple
Summary: When Casper High gives one lucky student to go to The Five Star Hotel resort, the whole school goes crazy. But when Sam Manson wins, it's what some of you people call fate. R&R DxS! Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

_**Yay this story was inspired in a dream I had so it might be a bit weird. But I sure hope you like!**_

_Divergent Light_

_Prologue _

* * *

It was close to summer time in Amity Park, only one more month until school let out and the highschool students at Casper High were getting restless. The students were talking about what they were doing for summer vacation.

"Settle down class!" shouted an oddly shaped teacher named, Mr. Lancer, but the class kept talking he became angry and he slammed down his hand and shouted. "Be quiet or you all will get detention!" The room fell silent and looked over at Mr. Lancer who clear his throat. "Casper High, has been given a chance too give away a two week stay at the five star hotel down town."

"You mean the really tall one?" asked a preppy girl named, Paulina.

"Yes I supposes it's rather tall." he said thinking about it.

The whole class was full of murmurs and whispers about this event, Mr. Lancer hit his ruler down this time. "Okay okay enough with the talking!" he shouted as the bell rang, he let out a sigh. "Sign up in the lunchroom if you want too enter for a chance to win." he closed his book. "That is all."

The class got up and all ran towards the lunchroom. Everyone but Samantha Manson, a strict-vegetarian. Tucker Foley, a full time meat-lover and techno geek. And Daniel Fenton, a Half-Ghost boy.

"Should we even try sighing up?" Sam asked as she walked to her locker putting up her English book.

"Yea, after the crowd goes away we should." Tucker said as it was like a ghost town, no one was there all probably at the lunchroom.

"But why even try though?" Sam asked putting her hands into her hips.

Danny shrugged. "It gives us a bit of hope to look forward to after school let's out."

Sam raised a brow at him. "You know I could just ask my parents to take us to the five star hotel."

"True but let's just try and win those tickets!" Danny said as a blue mist came out. "After I take care of this stupid ghost." he looked around as two blue rings turned him into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. "I'll be right back." he jumped up into the air seeing the green looking ghost ahead. He's hair flew back as soon as he flew after it.

"So Sam." Tucker started. "Do you still like Danny?" he tryed to start a conversation with her.

"Tucker..." she started walking over to him, she lifted up her book. "That right there is none of your business."

Tucker rubbed his head. "So you do hmm?" he backed away from her as she lifted the book.

Sam was about to hit him but a pair of hands went around her waist making her jump she looked back into the pair of blue eyes she just loved. "Danny!" she shrieked. "Don't scare me like that!" she said as she pushed him back, blushing like there was no tomorrow she ran towards the lunchroom. "Let's go guys, time to sign up for the two week trip to the Five star hotel"  
-•-•-

They walked into the lunchroom, they had never seen so many students at once around a big table fighting each other for paper.

"You guys ready?" Danny asked his friends as he linked arms with both of them they ran into the crowd.

As they went threw people were elbowing each other. "Jeez, there like rapid fangirls!" Sam shouted as she was elbowed in the gut. "Ouch!" she said letting go of Danny's linked arm.

"Sam!" Danny shouted as he had lost her in the crowd. "Alright Tucker let's finish this!" he said stomping to the front.

Tucker blinked it was just a bunch of excited school students! "Okay dude I'm with you all the way!" Tucker shouted as they made it to the front.

Danny quickly filled out a paper for him and for Sam as well and placed it into the clear box. "Tucker you done?" he asked.

"Yeah let's get out of here!" he said as they made there way out to meet a bruised Sam.

"Sam, are you okay? We lost you in the crowd." Danny asked worried as he looked at her stomach where the bruise was.

"I'm fine." she said standing up. "Did you sign up?"

"Yep, and signed you up too!" he said proud.

Sam laughed hitting him over the head. "Alright your ego is showing!"

Danny laughed and turned around as a teacher shouted. "The contest is now closed please return to your classes until the end of the day when we pick out a lucky student!"

The crowd all groaned and walked out of the lunchroom to there own classes.

"See you guys at lunch!" Sam said running off towards her math class.  
-•-•-

Tucker and Danny walked to there Science classroom. "So Danny you still have a thing for Valerie?"

"I'm not sure anymore." Danny said admitting.

"Well you and your feelings are going crazy now a days." Tucker said as he pushed open the science door. "I mean come on she said she was having a lot of problems I think you should just let her go."

"Oh your just saying that because you like her too!" Danny said smirking at his best friend.

"Think what you want!" Tucker said taking his seat. "Shh...class is starting"  
-•-•-

Sam was sitting down waiting on Tucker and Danny. "What's taking them so long?" she asked herself as she looked up from her salad seeing Valerie. "What?" she asked seeing her standing there, she let out a sigh. "You can sit down if you want." Valerie did so and cleared her voice. Take it Sam and Valerie were not close friends, but Sam didn't seem to care. "What is it?" she asked putting her fork down.

"It's about Danny." she said looking down at her food. "I was wondering, do you still like him?"

Sam blinked at Valerie, why the heck was she asking her this. "Why?"

"Because, I might ask him out." she smile sweetly at Sam. "Well that is if you don't make your move that is."

Sam growled at Valerie as she walked off, and Tucker and Danny walked over.

"What did Valerie want?" Danny asked Sam as he sat down beside her.

"Just asking me a question." Sam said as she began eating her salad.

-•-•-

The rest of the school day went quick and now all the students were in the Assembly hall.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down near the back.

"This thing on?" Mr. Lancer poked it causing the whole student body to cover there ears from the screech the Microphone did. "Ahem." Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "We have picked out a student at ransom from the box, and that student will be able to bring along two friends onto there trip." Mr. Lanser took out the paper. "And the winner is..."

The whole crowd crossed there finger wanting there names to be called.

"Miss. Sam Manson!"

* * *

_**Few, I sure do hope you like it so far! Please tell me in a review if you did! Review and I'll write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	2. Chapter 1 A Walk in the Park

_**Yay, thank you for the reviews I have gotten. And here you go Chapter one!**_

_**Don't own Danny Phantom! But do save him!**_

_Chapter 1_

_A walk in the park_

* * *

"Miss Sam Manson!" Mr. Lancer shouted on the microphone. "Is Sam Manson still here?"

The whole room was quiet then looked at the back as Sam stood up.

Danny and Tucker stared at her, man did she look surprised.

"Miss. Manson, come get your tickets please." Mr. Lancer said as Sam stepped out of the seats and started walking towards the front. Eyes glared at her as if she did something really wrong.

"You cheated some how!" Paulina shouted at her as the whole school started to agree.

Someone threw a balled up paper at her, and others threw random things. "Hey quit it." Sam said blocking the debree thrown at her.

Danny couldn't take it anymore and ran beside her catching the piece of balled up paper in is right palm. "She said quit it." Danny snapped as he acted like her bodyguard walking towards the front.

Sam climbed the stairs onto the stage and took the tickets from Mr. Lancer. "Thank you."

"There good until the end of the summer." Mr. Lancer walked off the stage. "If I were you take the back way home."

Sam nodded. "Thanks." she walked down the stairs as the 'popular' group cornered her and Danny.

"Hand over the tickets, Goth Geek!" Dash ordered as he pointed his finger at them. "That is if you don't want your littie boyfriend here to be beaten up." Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt.

"Let him go!"

Everyone turned there attention to a boy flying down on a rope and kicked Dash in the jaw causing him to drop Danny onto the floor. "Nice save Tucker!" Sam shouted as she helped Danny up running to the back with them.

"Get back here!"

"Danny, could you fly us out of here?" Sam sugested seeing the panic on his face he snapped out of it.

"Oh right." he grabbed his friends arms phased threw the ceiling.

"Your dea-...hey where did they go?"

-•-•-

"Thanks for flying me home man see ya tomorrow." Tucker waved as he walked into his house.

The silence went away when Sam asked. "What do you want to do now, my parents aren't expecting me for about three more hours."

"How about some ice cream and a walk threw the park?" Danny asked her.

"Sure." she smiled at him, of course she liked him don't get me wrong but...he would always love Valerie.

Danny put a hand around his friends waist and floated up and flew off towards the park.

-•-•-

"Here." Danny said handing her an ice cream cone and sat down under the tree they always sat under. "So Sam..."

"Hmm?" she said as she was licking it.

"Who are you take with you on the trip after school ends?" Danny asked as he licked his ice cream.

Sam looked over at him and raised a brow. "You clueless littie boy.." she laughed.

"Hey I'm older then you!" he shouted at her as she jumped up.

"Yea by a few weeks!" she stuck her tongue out at him and began running away from him.

"Come back here!" he said as he ran after her down hill.

"Trying to chase after me Fenton?" she laughed teasing him as she continued to run. "You know I run faster then you!" she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Danny stopped to catch his breath then jumped into a bush.

Sam raised a brow at him once again and crossed her arms. "What is he doing?" she ran over to the bush and looked inside, he wasn't there.

"What are you looking for?"

"My friend, Danny he jumped into this bush and-" she stopped short looking back seeing a pair of green eyes two inches away from her face, Sam stepped to the side and ran away!

"Hey get back here!" he laughed as he tackled her to the ground turning back into, Danny Fenton.

Sam was now under Danny laughing. "That was interesting."

"You know you never told me who you were taking." Danny said as he pinned her to the ground.

"You and Tucker of course." she said smiling.

"Can you invite someone for me?" Danny asked simply.

"Sure who?" Sam asked blinking.

"Could you invite Valerie to go with us please?" Danny asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sam's heart felt stepped on. "S-Sure." she said in a stamper as Danny still pinned her then looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her seeing her lavender eyes become watery.

"It's nothing, um...could you take me home?" Sam asked as she was unpinned.

"Sure." Danny said standing up and helping her up. "Sam?"

"Yea?" She looked back at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"No Danny you didn't, it's just time for me to go home." Sam said as her voice was a bit cracked up.

"But your not expected home for another hour." Danny said looking at his watch, he then realized. "I know what I said wrong."

"What's that?" Sam asked not looking back at him.

"You don't have to invite Valerie okay?" Danny said as he walked behind her pulling her into a hug. "Sorry about that okay?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "It's okay."

-•-•-

"Thanks for flying me home." Sam said as they landed on her front door stairs. "Well, see you tomorrow at school!"

"Night Sam." Danny floated up and flew off into the sky.

Sam watched him and sighed walking into her front door. "I'm home granny!"

"Welcome home dear."

Sam looked around. "Where's mom and dad?" she asked blinking.

"Out of town, for the summer remember?" her grandma said coming in on a scooter.

Sam hit her head how could she have forgotten, the trip her parents went on every year since she was ten years old, and now that she's older she enjoyed them leaving. "I completely forgot." she pulled out the tickets. "I won a family trip to 'The Five Star Hotel' resort." she sighed. "Maybe I should give them to Danny."

"Pish-posh!" her grandma said as she rode away towards the kitchen. "Ask your Danny friend if his family would like to go with you!"

Sam smiled from the other room and walked up her stairs, into her dark purple and black room. "I have to call Tucker and Danny." she sighed picking up her phone and dialed Danny's number.

-•-•-

"Hello Fenton residents!"

"Mrs. Fenton? Is Danny there?" Sam asked over the phone.

"Oh hi Sam! Sure hold on I think he fell asleep." Mrs. Fenton put down the phone. "Danny?"

Danny was on his bed under his white and blue bed sheets. "What..?" Danny asked half asleep.

"Sam's on the phone for you!" Mrs. Fenton said softly as Danny lifted his hand and it fell onto the phone next to his bed.

"Hello?" Danny asked half asleep.

"Danny your already in bed, it's only 8:09!" Sam said over the phone. "Anyway, it's about the hotel resort thing."

Danny rubbed his eyes. "Hmm?"

"My parents are out of town for the summer, so I was wondering if your family would take there place?" Sam asked childishly.

"My parents you mean?" Danny asked her.

"Y-Yeah! Well that's all I wanted to tell you night Danny." Sam was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait Sam!"

"Yes?" Sam put the phone back against her ear.

"Should I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Danny asked. "I mean the students will pumble you to the ground because you won and all."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "Sure Danny, I'd love that."

There was silence for a minute.

"Well, good night." Danny said at the same time Sam did.

"Heh heh, see you tomorrow Danny." she said hanging up her phone and laying back on her bed going into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Bwaha how are you since...yesterday? I'm doing so great I'd thought I'd update for ya guys! Well, this story will be pretty long by the way it looks! Well that's all I can say! So, review and I shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	3. Chapter 2 Never Ending Rain

_**Thanks for the reviews now here you go, Chapter 2!**_

_Chapter 2_

_Never Ending Rain_

* * *

**"Good morning Amity Park!"**

Sam sat up almost instantly as her alarm went off sighing she pressed the button to shut it off, pushing off the red blankets and walked over to the mirror rubbing her eyes yawning, it was only _'6:00'_ in the morning. "Darn it, I want the weekend to come already." but it was only Tuesday so it was going to be a long week. "Well, I better start getting ready for school." she said to herself in the mirror as she turned around to take a shower.

After her nice ten minute shower she stepped out as steam came out she could have sworn that there was something watching her but she shook it off. "All washed up." she whispered getting dressed. As she placed on her choker she saw a shadow in her mirror a dark gloomy looking one, turning around almost instantly she saw nothing. Just her quiet room and dark curtains blowing in the wind. "This is getting annoying." she growled under her breath sitting on her bed. "Danny's coming in twenty minutes to come pick me up!" she squeaked quickly placing on her combat boots running out of her room slamming the door behind her.

Sam poked her head to see that her grandma was still sleeping. "Lights out gives me a clear shot to leave for school un-noticed by grandma!" she snickered as she ran into the dark kitchen placing the toast into the toaster she noticed, why was it cloudy outside? "Why is it so dark.." she asked looking out the back door towards the sky.

"It's called clouds, man are you blunt."

Sam gasped looking behind her a girl with fire red hair and green eyes leaning against the post. "Who the heck are you?"

"Ah, just one of those ghosts I guess lost there way." she said sarcastically shrugging at Sam. "I saw you that's all I was supposed to do! See ya." snapping her fingers the fire red-headed girl ghost disappeared from the kitchen.

Sam who was now in a state of shock heard her toast pop she snapped out of it walking over to the toaster. _"Don't tell Danny about this, Sam. He'll just worry."_ she thought as she put the toast onto a plate taking out the strawberry jelly from the refrigerator she sat down and started thinking._ "The trip at the end of the month will clear my head of all this!"_ she thought bighting into her toast hearing the door bell ring at the exact same time a loud thunder sound could be heard she remembered. "Danny.." she whispered shaking her head from the thought running to the door she opened it up seeing it was now poring down Danny's black hair over his right eye soaking wet. "Danny! Come in!" she said as he stepping into the house.

"Ya know, I didn't know it was going to rain today." Danny said pushing his hair back out of his eyes angry.

"Um. Danny you do know you can just dry off your clothes in the dryer right?" Sam said pointing towards the laundry room. "I'll show you how to work it."

"Okay." Danny said as he followed Sam to the landry room.

"Just push this, spin this, click this and poke this!" Sam said as she started it up. "I'll be in the kitchen finishing my breakfast." waving she walking back into the kitchen.

Sitting back down her mind traced back to the red haired girl. "She was supposed to see me? What did she mean?" whispering to herself as she finished her toast walking to the sink Danny came flying in.

"Thanks a lot Sam." he said to her as he landed behind her, but she didn't turn to him. "Sam?" he put his cold hand onto her sholder making her jump he instantly pulled his hand away.

Looking back at Danny she blinked. "Oh, H-Hey Danny I was just deep in thought I guess I didn't hear you call my name." she said sheepishly.

Danny stared down at her now landing on his feet. "Sam, are you sure nothings wrong?"

"I'm sure why wouldn't I be sure!" she said stampering as the thunder and lighting outside got harder causing Sam to jump into Dannys arms and them both falling onto the floor. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry Danny!" she said sitting quickly from him and sitting on the kitchen floor her heart beating extremely fast face completely red.

Danny who's face was also red stood up. "It's okay Sam." he offered her and hand as she took it the dryer beeped from the other room. "I'll be right back." Danny said backing away and flying off to the laundry room.

_"What was that?"_ Sam thought as she looked out the window at the dark and rainy morning sky.

After a short while Danny came out of the laundry room completely dry. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but one thing. If we fly there won't we just get wet and you drying your clothes was for nothing?" Sam asked as she leaned against the door.

"Easy, can go intangible!" he said as he grabbed her by the hand. "Now let's go or we'll be late for class." he said turning into Danny Phantom.

"Okay." she said as he floated up some and phased threw the ceiling.

* * *

They landed just behind a bush close to the school, Sam instantly took out a umbrella. "Danny, why didn't you just go intangible when you were coming to pick me up?" she asked him raising a brow as she opened the umbrella and they started walking towards Casper High.

"I didn't think of it at the time." Danny confessed as he walked with her into the doors of there Highschool. "Now let's get threw this school day, I'll be there with you all the way!" Danny said as Sam closed the umbrella.

"But we only have about four classes together." she said to him while opening her locker. "Don't worry I'll be fine, even if some stupid mob comes after me I'll be okay what's the worst that a bunch of jealous teens can do"

So, Sam was wrong the kids chased her down until the end of school, all wet and still raining outside.

Sam quickly ran into her front door gasping for air. "Dang it, why do they like chasing me?" she asked running up to her room to change. "I can't wait for the trip!" she said softly while changing. "It's going to be so awesome to get away from all this. School, Valerie hitting on Danny, The crazy mo-." cutting herself off once she realized what she said she blushed. "Sam, stop thinking that way about your best friend." sighing a deep sigh she sat down onto her bed laying back drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

It was now only one more week of school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker learned the patterns of the evil mobs. So they dodged them easy and kept going with no problem, But Sam was feeling a bit un-easy the fire red-haired girl appeared in a crowd the other week feeling stalked was a good reason to keep out a good eye. _"One more week."_ she smiled putting away her planner and turning her attention to Mr. Lanser.

"...There is no homework for the rest of the week." Mr. Lanser said as he turned around from his poetry book to see the students cheering.

"Awesome!" Danny said in relief, see at night there was no way Danny could sleep and do homework he had night patrol to keep the city safe from ghosts. The bell rang and the students ran out of the school shouting happy, the first time in three weeks they had not chased angry after the three.

"Be sure to bring plenty of underwear." Sam said sticking her tongue out at the two boys.

"Yes mother." Danny said blushing turning around. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Danny." Sam and Tucker said as they parted there ways.

"This is going to be-...so great." Sam whispered looking up at the sky.

"You seem to be talking to yourself alot lately."

Stopping quickly Sam turned around seeing the red-haired girl. "What do you want now?" she said glaring at her. "Stalk me some more?"

"Hey, I have to keep a eye on you. I have no choice in the matter!" the red-haired girl said defensively. "Anyway, your coming with me."

"No I am not." Sam said stepping back.

"Yea you are." she said snarling as a fire looking wipe appeared in her hand she lashed it out at Sam grabing her by the right arm.

"Ah!" Sam screamed as it burned her pulling, and aching she tried to undo it. "Let me go!"

"Can't just following orders." she said firing the fire towards her left leg making Sam fall to the ground.

Danny's ghost sence was acting up so he desided to take his ghost form and see what ghost it was. "Okay where are you.." he asked floating looking around he saw a red flash of what it looked light was fire. "What was that?" he quickly flew knowing that was Sam's street. _"Oh no."_ he thought as he looked down growling at the red haired girl he quickly threw a ecto-blast at her.

"What the heck?" she said looking up she sighed deeply. "They don't pay me enough for this." she whispered as she made the fire rope disappear and she disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke, Sam looked up from her leg putting her hand over the burn she saw Danny land beside her.

"Sam! Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said wincing as the pain from her arm and leg making her fall to the ground.

"Let's get you inside." Danny said concerned while turning into Danny Fenton, he picking her up and ran into her house.

* * *

_**Kyu! I sure hope youenjoyed chapter two I did enjoy writing this chapter. Well review and I shall write! But please don't let it only be three reviews!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	4. Chapter 3 Helping me so many times

_**Oh wow, thank you for the reviews! And the red haired girl? You will find out in time! but here we go Chapter 3!**_

_I don't in anyway own Danny Phantom_

_Chapter 3_

_Helping me so many times_

* * *

_"Let's get you inside." Danny said concerned while turning into Danny Fenton, he picking her up and ran into her house._

* * *

The Manson house hold was quiet beyond reason the dust settled in the air and the sun peaked in behind a curtain, suddenly the door flew open and Danny came rushing in with a hurt Samantha Manson, "Sam, you'll be okay, I promise."

"Danny," she said quietly, "Put me down on the couch over there," pointing over at the English looking couch with flower patterns on them, Danny ran quickly and sat her down, "Thank you."

"Is there anything; _anything_ at all that I can do for you Sam?" Danny asked worried as he looked down at her.

"No, no, I'm okay really!" she said as she forced a smile on her face but it soon disappeared as pain returned to her arm and leg causing her to groan, Danny frowned.

"I'm getting the alcohol," Danny said running to the bathroom, leaving Sam there sitting in wonder.

"That girl, who the heck was she?" she mumbled as she held her arm, "_Better question_ _is_: What did she want me for?"

Danny came back into the room with a white hand towel, some alcohol, and bandages, "Stay still okay?"

Sam looked up at Danny as he wet the cloth with the strong smelling of peppermint, coming from the alcohol causing her to rub her nose to get the smell away.

"This is going to sting," he warned as he put the cloth onto her arm, a stinging pain went threw her body causing her to hold back a scream, "You okay, Sam?"

"I'm fine, I'm sure if I take a good long nap I'll be okay," the sweat on her face she whipped away with her other hand as Danny wrapped her arm with the bandages, "I owe you Danny.."

"Naw, this is me repaying you for all those times you helped me," He said as he finished tying her arm bandage, "There we go, now let's see your leg."

Sam took off her combat boot with a wince and it showed a deep flesh burn, "Dang girl burned me pretty well..," she said as Danny put the cloth onto her leg, "Ouch, warning next time please?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly taking off the cloth he started wrapping her burnt leg with some bandages, "Who was that girl by the way?"

Sam looked over at Danny and shook her head, "I don't know, she's been sort of stalking me for the past month I guess- _Ouch_!" she shouted as she felt Danny tighten the wrapping around her leg.

"You've been stalked by her for a month and never told me?" Danny's eyes flashed green causing Sam to stare at him in a shock, "Sam, why didn't you tell me?"

"S-She's only appeared a couple of times with in the month, I didn't want to tell you anyway..," what she said last came out wrong causing Danny to finish tying the bandage and stand up.

"I see, so what else have you been hiding from me?" Danny asked coldly.

Sam listened to his tone and frowned looking up at him, "I didn't mean to not tell you it's just...there we're final's, ghost's, and _other things_.."

"But Sam why not tell me about it?" he asked with a pleading in his eye, "You usually tell me _everything_."

"Well lately, I have no idea why I haven't told you..," she sighed in defeat, "Can you bring me up to my room, I want to sleep..."

"Sure," Danny picked her up and went to the stairs not wanting to climb them he took his ghost form and floated up into the ceiling and phased threw landing in a hallway right outside her room, "Which door is it?"

"The one of the right."

"Oh yeah," he said pushing the door open and closed behind him, walking over to the bed he put her down.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, Danny," Sam said as Danny placed a blanket over her.

"It's okay, but tell me if she bother's you again," he asked her as he went over to the window, "Call me later, when you feel better."

"Will do!" she said smiling over at him staying still, "Danny?"

"What?" he turned his head over to his best friend.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him, causing him to blush at the sight of this he turned around.

"Anytime, Sam." he said as he flew out her window then stopped, "Remember to call me!"

"I will!"

* * *

Sam flickered her eyes open slowly but they finally opened, "What time is it?" she lifted her head up and glanced at the clock it was _**'8:58'**_ she let out a sigh and slowly sat up but the pain never came she blinked and smiled, "The pains gone away," being a sleep for overfive hours she reached out for her cell-phone speed dialing Danny's phone she pressed _**'1'**_ and put the phone against her ear.

"Hey Sam."

Sam blinked a bit, "Hey Danny, how did you know it was me?"

"_Caller I.D_...," he cleared his throat, "So, how are your arm and leg?"

"Ah I see, well my arm and leg are much better," she said as she stood from her bed but crashed onto the ground.

"Sam!Areyou okay?" Danny asked from the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said through the phone as she sighed, "I need crunches."

"There next to your bed," Danny said bluntly.

Sam looked over and saw them laying against the wall, "Found them." She slowly stood up and limped over to them putting on under her arm and the other one under her other one she sighed, "I'm back."

"You sure you're okay?" Danny asked again he asked threw the phone.

"I'm fine, I might go take a shower though before I go to bed," she rubbed her temples letting out a sigh, "I'll call you as soon as I'm done, I need your help."

"Why?" Danny asked clueless.

"You're the one who did my bandages, remember?" Sam said with a light laugh.

"Oh okay, call me as soon as you're ready for me to come over, see you then," There was a click on the other side of the phone, Sam put the cell phone down and quickly went to the bathroom with her crunches.

Turning on the shower Sam stepped in slowly and let out a deep deep, sigh,_ "Only a couple of more days before the vacation, I can hardly wait!"_ she squeaked with a random burst of energy. She turned off the shower and stepped out. She dried off and slipped on a dark purple night gown she called Danny's cell, phone since it was almost_** '10:30'**_ putting the phone against her ear once again she sat down as it rang.

"On my way," Danny said to her and she couldn't help but laugh, "What?"

"Why not say _'Hello'_?" she questioned then sighed, "See you in a few minutes."

"Bye," with that he hung up as well did she.

"That guy is really is a charmer huh?"

"He sure is..," Sam then snaped out of it, andlooked up seeing the red haired girl from before, "What are you doing here?"

"Not here to do anything, I know you've been wondering who am I well I'll tell you," standing in the moonlight she smirked, "I'm Ka-" cut off in the middle of her name, Danny had blasted her she growled and made a fire shield and disappeared.

Danny landed beside Sam, "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her for any burns.

"I'm fine, she was about to tell me who she was, that's all," she fumed.

"I was just worried."

Sam looked back at Danny and blushed smiling "Thanks," shaking her head she went back into reality, "Here are the bandages."

"Alright," Danny started wrapping her arm and then her leg he turned around as soon as he finished, "Get some rest, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school."

"Yes sir," she mocked and laid back as Danny put some blankets over her, "Night Danny."

"Night Sam," him in the moment bent down and was about to kiss her but put his head down and pulled away, standing up he saw her shocked face.

"See you tomorrow, Danny."

Danny floated up, "See you then."

Sam's heart was racing, _"Oh my gosh, he was about to kiss me!"_

* * *

_**Okay, I know ya'll are going to kill me because I cut off her name but she will be one of those cliffhangers for later chapters! Yes Chapter four is coming up and they will finally be going to the "Five Star Hotel Resort" It's making me so happy! Well please review! Review and I shall write!**_

_**P.S. The alcohol smelling of peperment, well that's what it smells like to me!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	5. Chapter 4 Really Can't Wait!

_**Thank you for the reviews! Anyway nothing much to say but Happy Summertime and here is Chapter 4! **_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom in anyway! **_

_Chapter 4 _

_Really can't wait! _

* * *

"Sam...Sami, wake up!"

Sam slowly opened her eyes seeing a pair of glowing green ones, "Ah!" she screamed falling to the ground her hair flipped over her eyes she pushed the hair out of her eyes she looked up, "Danny...isn't it to early for you to be waking me up?"

"If I woke you up any later we would be late for school," Danny said as he crossed his arms and floated on his back, "It's getting later Sam, wake up."

"Nooo," she groaned as she threw a pillow at him and put the blankets over her head.

Danny went intangible as the pillow was thrown at him he sighed deeply and grabbed the blanket, "Sam get up!"

"No!" she kicked him in the jaw causing him to let go of the blanket and stumble back.

"Ouch, Sam!"

Sam opened her eyes at this now, "Danny?" she sat up.

"Yeah, Sam?" he asked threw his hands that were rubbing his kicked chin.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said practically jumping out of her bed and looking up at him, "Does it hurt?"

"Well, yeah!" Danny said as he rubbed his chin some more.

"I'm sorry Danny."

"It's okay."

"But-"

"Sam, it's okay don't worry about it!" he said as if pain was a distant memory he put his hands down to his side shaking his head, "Get up now, school's in about an hour."

"Fine fine, wait down stairs I'll be down in a minute...," Sam mumbled in her pillow motioning him to go.

* * *

Thankfully her grandma or parents weren't home, Danny tapped his foot against the marble floor, "She's taking forever.."

"I am not; it's only been ten minutes!"

Danny turned around to see Sam dressed and ready for school, "Want to go grab something to eat before breakfast?"

"Sure but first," she slowly stood to her feet with out the crutches she needed the night before, "Let me get some money from the kitchen."

"No need, I can pay for it," Danny said as he put his hand onto her back.

"But I can-"

"No buts' Sam, I can pay for it," Danny said interrupting her.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her purple backpack and began limping to the front door, Danny flew ahead of her and opened the door for her.

"There you go mam," Danny said in a British mocking tone.

"Why thank you!" Sam said teaseing him.

"Let's fly there Sam it'll be easier on your leg," Danny said as he grabbed her around her bair mid-drift.

Sam blushed instantly as she felt Danny's cold ghostly touch, "O-Okay."

Noticing she was blushing he smirked, "Are you blushing?"

"No-Nope I'm just burning up that's all!" she said looking away as he started floating up she closed the door behind her.

"Let's get to the nasty burger before first period," Danny said as he flew out into the sky.

* * *

Sam slightly poked into her fluffy pancakes with her silver fork and then began cutting into them, but stopped as a shadow went over both her and Danny she looked up to see...

"Hey Danny! ..Sam..."

"Whatever," Sam said shrugging it off and suddenly lost her appetite placing down her fork to turn her attention to anything that moment, she stood up, "Sorry but we're leaving right now."

"Hold on Sam," Danny said as he motioned her to stop in her tracks he turned to view Valerie, "Is there anything you need Valerie?" Danny asked sweetly and softly to Valerie as he smiled at her.

"Would you walk home with me?" Valerie smiled flirty ignoring Sam completely.

"I can't."

"Why?" Valerie asked him as she glared over at Sam, "Are you together already-?" she asked Sam.

Danny interrupted her, "No I just need to pack for the trip at the end of the week."

Sam wanted to hit Danny over the head with a big mallet! She didn't want Valerie to know they were going to that resort at the end of the week! "Oh look at the time, we really better be going!" she pulled Danny towards the door.

Valerie lifted her brow at them, "What trip?" she asked as she saw Sam continue to pull on Dannys arm but he didn't move.

"A family trip," He simply said as he looked at his watch, "Sorry but we really have to go. Bye Valerie!"

"Yeah, See you at later." She said waving her hand and walking off.

Sighing in relief Sam looked towards Danny, "Danny, what was up with that?" she asked as she put her hands onto her hip.

"What?" he asked clueless as he looked over toward her stopping.

"I'm...you...her...grr I'm walking to school!" she said angry.

"Wait a second Sam!" he grabbed her by her hand and span her around to look at him, "I'm flying you there, your leg is still messed up."

Sighing in defeat she shook her head, "Fine."

Danny smiled and then pulled her into a hug, "Thanks."

Sam pushed him away lightly and smiled, "Well, don't go all mushy on me!"

Danny did a kissy face to get on Sam nerves but she didn't say anything, "Let's to to the ally so you can transform."

"Okay!" Danny said as he ran out of the corner of her eye and into the ally, "I'm going ghost!"

Sam went around the corner as the all farmilure light appeared, "Let's get going Danny."

"Yes mam!" he flew out and picked her up bridal style.

* * *

"We have ten minutes to spare!" Sam said proud as she smiled at Danny and patted him on his back, "I'll see you at third period."

"See ya there!" Danny waved bye as he ran off towards his class.

Sam smiled seeing him disappear, turning around she saw no one in the halls, "They've all gone to class already?"

"Yeah, too bad you're going to be late!"

Sam knew that voice she turned around to meet her ghostly stalker, "Why are you here?" Sam asked getting into a sort of Battle position.

"I'm on duty; I still need to keep track of you. And since you're burns haven't healed and that little boyfriend of yours isn't around," she smirked, "I'm able to tell you my name now."

"What is it?" she asked wondering.

"My name is Kageta of the fire."

"Kag...eta?" Sam looked at her stepping back.

"Yea that's right Kageta, now then...I'll let you go this time but next time we meet you won't be so lucky!" Kageta said coldly as she disappeared into the flame she harbored.

Too shocked to move the bell rang causing her to jump and run as fast as she could to her first period.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Sam began walking home by herself not even waiting on Tucker or Danny she was too shocked in her own thoughts to even be waiting on anyone.

"Hey Sam!"

Looking back she saw Danny running towards her, she didn't even stop she kept walking.

"Sam, wait up!"

She finally stopped.

"I was supposed to give you a ride home remember?" Danny asked as he saw her face, shocked and scared.

"Danny, she appeared again.."

"The Fire ghost?"

"Yea..," she looked down still scared, "She said next time we see each other...I'm not so lucky."

"Sam, don't let her get to you...I'll protect you!" he blurted out causing her too look back blushing a bit.

"W-What?" she asked as she covered her blush.

"I'll protect you Sam, I'd never ever let anything bad happen to my best friend."

Sam turned around and nodded, "Right..." she began walking again feeling like her heart was stepped on.

"But really, I'll never let her near you again."

"You can't promise that Danny, she could appear when I'm asleep and snatch me right out of my bed" Sam said as she limped some as pain came to her face, "Ouch, my leg.."

Danny didn't think twice, "Get on."

"What?" she asked blinking as he motioned for her to get on his back, "No, I'm way to heavy Danny!"

"You're fine Sam, not heavy at all," Danny looked back at her, "You need to get your leg better before Friday when we leave."

Sam bent down as he got onto his back, "Fine."

Danny began towards Sams house.

* * *

_Four Days later _

"Everyone into the Fenton RV!" Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, said with a smile as she took off her blue jumper hood and got into the RV.

"I can't wait, two weeks with my friends, not parents, no school!" Sam smiled with a cheerful look on her face and mumbled, "And no Valerie trying to hit on Danny!" she swung back and forth happy.

"No Dad! No ghost stuff!" a red haired girl around 17, shouted at a fat guy in orange pushing him back her name was, Jazz Fenton.

"Aww..," Jack Fenton said with a deep sigh putting away the ecto-shooter.

"We need to get to the resort by 12:00 noon!" Maddie said as she tapped her foot, "It's a three hour drive there, get in!"

And with that everyone got into the RV and it drove off!

* * *

_Three hours later _

"Ohhh! 100,600,770 ghosts on the wall 100,600,770 ghosts you shoot one down suck it into the...ther-mos and do it again!" Jack Fenton sung as he drove, "Everybody!"

Danny looked out the window to see a sea side city up ahead, "There it is!" Danny said smiling and was about to jump up but stopped feeling something heavy and hard hit his let arm looking over he saw Sam asleep on his shoulder.

Tucker on the other hand was smiling a wide smile at the scene ahead of him, "How cute."

"Sa-Sam, wake up...," he shook her awake but suddenly the breaks were hit Sam and Danny went buckled in so they fell off there seats.

"Ouch...my head-" Sam stopped talking as she saw a pair of blue orbs looking into her lavender ones, "D-D-Danny, what are you doing?"

Danny jumped up instantly, "Nothing I fell like that!" he said flustered turning away getting into his seat once again and buckling in.

"We're here!" Maddie said smiling as they looked out the window in awe, to see a tall white building about 300 feet in the air.

"Now, I really can't wait!"

* * *

_**Eeep not much DxS moments in this chapter! But I'm all about the DxS-shipper! And so sorry chapter was short, I'm in Florida at it's late I'm sleepy so sorry! Happy 4th of July everyone!**_

_**P.S. I gave you the fire ghost girls name are ya'll so happy?**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	6. Chapter 5 CheckIn

_**Yay, Thank you for reviewing! Now here we are Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

_Chapter 5_

_Check-In_

* * *

"We're finally here!" Sam said excited as she got of the RV to stretch, she then yawned looking up at the tall 300 foot. Resort. The sun reflected off it showing the blue skies...man was this going to be a great vaction or what?

"Come on Sam, we're going to go check in," Danny said as he patted her on the back.

"Okay." she replied turning around to the Fenton family and Tucker.

* * *

As they walked into the main lobby Sam sighed turning to Danny and the others. "How about you guys rest and I'll find the check-in desk?"

"Sure, but Danny go with her!" Maddie said as she wave a hand, "Call the Fenton cellphone when you get us checked in!"

"They get a cellphone after that stupid thing in the woods..." Danny let out a sigh then turned to Sam. "What do we need to do?" he asked.

"Well...according to what Mr. Lancer said I have to take this to the check-in desk...it could be anywhere here.." Sam murmured as she looked around. The lobby was tall a beautiful with the mixture colors on dark pink, light blue, and green. Chairs lined up neatly against the wall and three elevators beside one another. Sam looked ahead spotting people in a group talking to a blond haired lady in her mid-twenties. "Let's go ask that lady over there...excuse me!"

The lady turned to Sam and looked down at her, "May I help you?" she asked sweetly; a bit too sweetly.

"Yeah...I was wondering where the check in desk was?" Sam asked holding up her ticket. "I um, won a contest at my school and I need to give this to the check-in lady..."

"Oh I see, so you must be Miss Sam Manson?" questioned the blond-head.

"Um yeah, how did you know that?" Sam asked stepping back beside Danny.

"Everyone here has been expecting you and your friend." She looked over at Danny. "Danny Fenton, right?"

"Um heh heh, yeah." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

Sam cleared her throat and Danny shook his head. "Anyway...where do we go?" she asked putting her hands onto her hips tapping her foot on the ground waiting on a reply.

The blond-haired lady pointed strait ahead. "The check in desk is that way. Just tell them who you are and what school you're from and they should let you in."

Sam nodded her head and waved a hand, "Thank you mam."

"No problem just doing my job, oh yeah, call me Sarah okay?" Sarah said winking.

"Okay...Thanks Sarah." Sam pulled Danny along with her to the check-in desk. "Come on Danny."

Danny almost tripped over his foot as he was pulled towards the check in desk. "Sam, stop pulling my arm so hard!" Danny said as Sam let go of his arm.

"Well geez...sorry." she said as she continued to the check-in desk. "Sarah said is was strait ahead." she glanced to her right spotting a light silver and gold desk with the words 'Check-in' on it. "There it is." Sam said pointing strait at the desk she began running towards it. "Come on Danny!" she said as he ran after her.

Danny stopped next to Sam looking up at the lady who was currently on the phone and typing on her keyboard at the same time. "Excuse me." Danny said ringing the bell on the table three times before getting the red haired ladies attention. "Excuse me.." Danny said again as she sighed turning to him.

"If you want to know where the bathroom is, it's down the hall to the left." the lady said boredly looking at Danny and Sam sighing.

"No we don't need to go to the bathroom...we want to just get our room keys." Sam said crossing her arms snapping at the lady, Who glared at her.

"Don't you think you're to young?" the lady asked glaring, at them.

"What the heck?" Sam asked blushing red along with Danny. "No! We're here on a vacation with his family!" Sam corrected the lady.

"Well...what's your name then?" she asked looking back at her computer.

"Sam Manson..." Sam answered taking out a letter. "I um, won a contest at my school." she said lifting up her letter with a signed admission for getting into the hotel.

The lady's eyes widened and she stood up quickly taking the letter away from her, "I'm so sorry, Miss. Manson Mr. Fenton." she said handing them there keys. "I hope you enjoy your say here!"

Danny and Sam turned around and began walking back to the lobby.

"That was strange...it's like everyone was expecting us." Sam said to Danny looking at the keys handing Danny one. "Here...this is for Tucker you and your father...I'm sharing a room with your mom and Jazz."

"Thanks." Danny said taking it from her to the key in his hand spotting his family sitting in the lobby. "Room 235."

"And I have Room 238...not that far apart!" Sam said smiling over at Danny as they walked up to the Fenton family and Tucker.

* * *

"So I'll meet up with you and Tucker at the pool later." Sam said smiling over at Danny. "In the mean time, I'm going to un-pack then take a nap." she said lifting up a extra hotel key. "Here, just come in later to wake me up."

"Okay then." Danny answered taking the key away from her, "Hopefully their won't be any ghosts that will mess up this vacation."

Sam nodded in reply to him. "Yeah, we can only hope!" she said smiling lifting up the Fenton Thermos. "But just in case there is a ghost that attacks...I'm ready." she put it away then took out her hotel key. "Nothing can ruin this trip."

"Danny? Sam?"

Sam froze and lightly twitched looking over seeing Valerie, and Paulina. Over the school year Paulina and Valerie became friends again, something about 'Money' probably...

"What are you two losers doing here?" Paulina asked in a scuff.

"Paulina be nice..." Valerie scolded her friend glaring from Paulina to Danny and Sam. "I thought you were on a vacation with your family, Danny?" Valerie asked looking over his shoulder at Sam.

"I am! This is the trip I was...um talking about." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah...so what room are you in?" Valerie asked him.

"Room 235." Danny answered shrugging then sighed. "Well hey...I'll talk you later guys."

Sam snuck around Paulina and Valerie along with Danny. Going into there rooms leaving Valerie and Paulina in the hall alone.

Sam's eye started to twitch for reasons she didn't know. "What are they doing here?" she asked herself out loud.

What ever reason they were there...Sam knew it would start some strange drama.

* * *

_**Another dull chapter!...I'm so ,so sorry for not updating faster! School...bleck. But anyway... Please review and I'll update ASAP!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


End file.
